


Jolie Rose

by RowN



Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [21]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Child Death, Dustin Henderson centric, F/M, Gen, Hanahaki Disease
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Elfe apporte toujours de si belles roses pour Dustin.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Dustin Henderson
Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558984





	Jolie Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 21!

Dustin ne savait pas pourquoi mais Jane lui donnait beaucoup de fleurs en ce moment, des roses pour être exact. Elle ne s'était jamais expliqué sur la raison d'un tel choix mais il appréciait les fleurs et les gardaient toutes dans sa chambre ou sur lui, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il était si heureux à chaque fois d'avoir ces roses.

Un après-midi de mi-décembre, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux à la bibliothèque et que Dustin essayait d'expliquer les cours de science à Jane, celle-ci s'éclipsa un moment puis revint avec plusieurs roses qu'elle tendit à Dustin avec un sourire qui lui paraissait fatigué. Il accepta les fleurs mais fronça les sourcils, se rappelant soudainement que ce n'était pas logique qu'elle puisse apporter ce genre de fleurs en plein mois de décembre.

«Jane... Comment ça se fait que tu trouves autant de roses et aussi facilement ces derniers mois?

-Je... C'est comme ça.

-Explique moi, ça m'intrigue.»

Jane se replia sur elle-même sans vouloir répondre avant de céder.

«Elle sortent de ma bouche.»

Dustin se sentit mal et essaya de se convaincre qu'il avait mal entendu.

«Quoi?

-Les roses. Elles sortent de ma bouche.

-S'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'est une blague.

-Les amis ne mentent pas.»

-o-o-o-

Hopper s'était mis en colère contre Dustin et l'avait accusé de n'avoir pas remarqué avant l'état de Jane et il comprenait très bien pourquoi. Il avait vu Jane lui adresser des signaux de détresse sur son état pendant un long moment et il n'avait rien compris. Aussi, depuis qu'elle était à l'hôpital, il n'avait plus le droit de la voir.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de jours à l'hôpital, Jane put enfin sortir et Dustin la voir. Enfin, elle vint le voir quand personne ne la surveillait et qu'elle pouvait surprendre Dustin. Et ce fut le cas car il ne s'attendait pas à la voir jeter des cailloux à sa fenêtre.

Sa mère était endormie devant la télé alors il se précipita dehors pour que Jane ne la réveille pas. Il referma la porte derrière lui et regarda son amie avec un grande inquiétude. Il savait que la médecine actuelle n'avait aucune solution pour soigner le Hanahaki alors si elle était sortie, c'était que plus personne ne pouvait rien pour elle.

«Elfe?

-Salut Dustin.»

Il pouvait voir à quel point elle allait mal. Même si elle ne toussait pas, des petites roses avaient poussé sur ses lèvres et grandissaient dans ses poumons, rendant sa respiration de plus en plus difficile et sifflante.

«Pourquoi tu es là? Tu devrais te reposer te reposer chez toi.

-Pourquoi faire?

-S'il te plaît.»

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il la suppliait mais il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Jane s'approcha de lui et se mit à tousser violemment, laissant tomber à terre plusieurs roses rouges. Il s'approcha à son tour et la prit dans ses bras.

«Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas comment t'aider à aller mieux. Si seulement tu pouvais me dire qui tu aimes pour que je puisse t'aider au moins un petit peu.

-Tu ne peux pas.

-Je suis sûr que si! Dis-moi juste qui c'est.»

Jane toussa encore sur son épaule puis s'écarta et lui tendit l'une des roses qu'elle venait de cracher. Dustin sentit une colère monter en lui et il se mit à pleurer.

«Mais pourquoi tu me donnes toujours ces fichues fleurs? Pourquoi à moi?»

Jane ne répondit pas, continuant de lui tendre la rose avec un espoir dans les yeux que Dustin n'arrivait juste pas à comprendre.

«Tu devrais les donner à celui, ou à celle j'en sais rien, que tu aimes! Arrête de me les donner à moi, ça ne fonctionnera pas, ça va juste-!»

Il se mit à tousser violemment, ayant soudainement mal à la gorge à force de parler aussi fort, et se plia sur lui-même en pleurant un peu plus. Jane s'approcha de lui avec inquiétude quand il cracha une rose jaune qui tomba par terre, entre leurs pieds.

Dustin l'écrasa de son pied aussi vite que possible mais Jane l'avait vue. _Elle en avait finalement vu une._

Il leva des yeux terrifiés vers elle et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle s'écroula au sol. Il se mit à côté d'elle et la secoua pour la réveiller, en vain, avant d'aller chercher sa mère en criant pour qu'elle face quelque chose, qu'elle fasse _quoi que ce soit_.


End file.
